


Rules of Engagement

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-25
Updated: 2006-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All relationships are unique. From April, 2006. Prompt was too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Engagement

The smack of flesh on flesh echoed too long, long after the sting on the back of his hand faded, and Nick suspected he'd hear that slap for the rest of his unnaturally long life. He cursed himself for letting LaCroix bait him into losing control.

LaCroix rose, hurtling himself into the air to land in front of Nick, where he'd been standing when one word too many had prompted Nick to lash out.

Nick, braced for a fight, didn't expect LaCroix to smile.

LaCroix only raised an eyebrow, breathed the words more than spoke them.

"Now we're getting somewhere."


End file.
